A Day Like Any Other
by Anna Doherty
Summary: The Boys Go To A Babylon 5 Convention. Sheldon Stays Home With Penny. Smut. Have Revised Story Hopefully All Problems Are Fixed If Not Let Me Know


Summary: The boys go to a Babylon 5 convention and something surprising happens with Sheldon and penny (lemon) alert...

I do not own the big bang theory if I did Sheldon and penny would be together. (Grins) Read and review please... This hopefully has all the problems fixed if not let me know

It was a day like any other Leonard and Sheldon were at work and for once penny had the day off from the cheese cake factory.

She was able to get up later than usual and as she lay back in bed she thought about what had happened last night.

With Leonard, raj and Howard at the Babylon 5 convention as they had been for the past two days she and Sheldon were having dinner at her place.

She had made them his favourite spaghetti with little cut-up hotdogs in it

. She had talked him into having a glass of wine with their meal as they chatted over their food the one glass had turned into more.

They had been laughing over a story Penny was telling about something that had happened the week before at the cheese cake factory.

As she told the story they had finished eating and had moved to the sofa as they laughed penny placed a hand on Sheldon's arm he looked into her face with a strange expression.

Suddenly he let out a groan and he kissed her with more passion than she had ever felt when the kiss ended she sighed "oh Sheldon"

He took her hand pulling her of the sofa and he led her into her bedroom.

" Oh penny my penny" he said kissing her again before gently laying her back onto the bed.

Sheldon climbed onto the bed beside Penny as he began to kiss her again Penny groaned again as he started kissing down her neck and nibbled her shoulder.

Her groans turned into moans he lightly undid the tie at the top of her halter top.

As he pulled it down to reveal her breasts he groaned as more of them was uncovered once he had removed her top he looked up into her eyes before taking one of her nipples onto his mouth as he suckled it penny's moans got louder when he switched to the other on she cried out" oh god Sheldon don't stop".

He looked up at her with her nipple in his mouth and grinned at her as he began to suck harder as he did she could feel her panties getting wetter and wetter.

As he sucks at her breasts Sheldon pulls penny's shorts and panties off when he feels how wet her panties are he grins to himself he pulls away from her giving her nipple a last lick.

Penny moans at the loss he whispers to her "don't worry my love I am not going anywhere".

He quickly removed his clothes as he did penny gasped his penis was one of the biggest she had ever seen he made Leonard look like a little boy.

The sight of it made her even wetter.

Once he was back on the bed he began to kiss his way down her body all the time telling her how he has wanted this since the day they met as he kissed and nibbled down her belly she slowly opened her legs to let him climb between them.

As she opened them he caught her sent and let out a long moan he began to nibble her inner thighs penny was groaning and moaning loudly no man had ever made her feel this way before.

Just then she screamed out his name as he took her clit into his mouth sucking it softly he could not believe how sweetly she tasted it was the most amazing thing he had ever tasted he could not get enough of her.

He lifted her legs over his shoulders and spread her legs more then he trailed his tongue down her slit as he reached her entrance he plunged his tongue into her as deep as he could.

She moaned something but he could not understand her she was so overcome by his feasting on her that what she moaned did not make sense he moved up to suckle her clit again and as he did he pressed two of his long elegant fingers into her thrusting them slowly in and out of her" oh my god oh my god" she screamed

He began to suck her clit a bit harder into his mouth this was too much for her she cried out his name over and over again as her body began to spasm around his fingers and her juices ran over his hand and into his mouth.

After almost a minute she relaxed back on to her bed.

And he removed his head from between her legs to slowly climb up her body to her lips kissing her.

He said" I take it that you enjoyed that"?

She laughed softly and hit him on the arm" you could say that Sheldon that was the most incredible thing I have ever felt in my life"

He blushed when she said that. He then began to kiss her again.

He then gently began to enter her with his penis. Penny broke of their kiss" oh my god Sheldon you are so big you feel amazing I just hope that you fit".

. He said" don't worry my love as long as I go slow it will fit"

After about a minute he was as far in as he could get and it was the most amazing feeling he had ever felt in her warm wet heat he felt like he had come home and he knew then that he would do whatever he could to be with her forever.

Slowly he began to move in and out of her she began to moan again as did he their moans and groans joining together like a heavenly chorus.

Soon Penny was screaming his name again as she climaxed around him it felt so incredible to him that he quickly followed her pumping his seed into her fertile womb .He cried out" oh penny my love".

When they both had gotten their breathe back Sheldon smiled at her kissed her sweetly and climbed from between her legs.

She sighed with loss wondering if he was now going to leave her to go back to his place.

But then she heard the water running in her bathroom sink a moment later he returned with a warm wet face cloth and began to gently clean her between her legs.

when he finished he smiled kissed her lips softly and after placing the cloth in her laundry bin and climbed back into her bed taking her into his arms and holding her tight.

As they lay there happily she said" Sheldon as we made love you kept calling me your love why?"

"Oh penny he laughed softly how could you not know how much I love you. After all who else would I sing soft kitty too".

She smiled" oh Sheldon honey I love you too so much I thought I would never be able to tell you".

As she said that Sheldon got off the bed and pulled on his trousers saying "my sweet I will be right back"

With that he left her apartment penny lay there wondering what was happening soon she heard him coming back into her bedroom he removed his clothes again and took something from his pocket.

"Penny my love I know this may seem a bit soon but now that I know you love me too I don't want to wait another second"

As he said that he took the object from behind his back and he saw that it was a small black velvet box. He said" the day after we met I rang my meemao and told her that I had met the woman I wanted to marry"

And she sent me this it was her ring that my gramps gave her when he asked her to marry him all those years ago.

" My darling penny will make my life complete say you will be mine forever marry me my penny my love"

She was speechless for a few seconds after he spoke before she squealed making him jump "oh my god Sheldon of course I will I love you so much".

He placed the silver diamond and amethyst ring onto her finger it fit like it was made only for her .

"This means it was meant to be" said Sheldon

"This ring was meant to always be yours".

They kissed made love one more time and fell asleep in each other's arms.

When penny woke up the next morning she saw that she was alone but on the pillow was a purple rose and a note:" Penny my love you looked so peaceful sleeping I did not want to wake you Leonard and the guys are going straight to work when they get back, after work I will order our usual Monday food when you come over we can tell them together of our engagement remember I love you" Sheldon.

Penny smiled and remembered the wonderful night they had. Yes this was just like any other day except she was the happiest she had ever been. She then got up and rang her mother "hey mama guess what" she said.

Epilogue: Well this was it her wedding day the past six months had passed so quickly the day she had rang her mother to tell her she was getting married her mom had screamed so loud penny had to hold the phone away from her ear.

When her mother heard who she was marrying she was so happy she said "oh penny on that last trip me and your father made out there before he died he and I thought that although Sheldon seemed strange he was a nice young man and we could both see how much he loved you ".

Later that night when she went over to the boys for dinner Sheldon had met her at the door and given her a long passionate kiss the boys cleared their throats Leonard sounded like he was having a fit.

"Sheldon what the hell is going on"? He asked

"Well said penny Sheldon and me love each other and where getting married "she said gushingly.

As she said that Leonard made a choking noise and fainted. Raj and Howard ignored Leonard and congratulated them.

Raj said" it is about time Howard and I have seen the way you too have been in love with each other for years".

Sheldon and Penny looked shocked "Raj" said penny

"You spoke to me are you drunk?"

"No "Raj laughed

"Now that you are engaged to Sheldon that makes you unavailable so it makes you family and I can always talk to girls who are family".

Once Leonard had gotten over the shock he too was happy for them when Sheldon and Penny decided to tell Mary and Missy they went to Texas to tell them in person.

Mary hugged Penny and said" thank you Jesus and that she knew they would be perfect for each other".

Missy hugged penny so tight she could not breathe. Sheldon's Brother George just grunted and slapped Sheldon and the back hard enough to bring him to his knees.

Six quick months later it was their wedding day though to Penny and Sheldon it seemed very long. They finally said" I do".

Missy was penny's made of honour and she and Raj had eyes only for each other. Penny's mother gave her away and they both had a little cry wishing that her father could have been there.

Leonard was the best man and started to blush when he noticed Sheldon's older brother George winking at him it was no surprise when they went on their 1st date while penny and Sheldon were on their honey moon.

They had more news for everyone when they got back while they had been away Penny had discoved that she and Sheldon were going to have a baby.

It was quiet the shock two months later when they found out it was twins. Three months after they had their son and daughter Rose and Adam Cooper.

Missy and Raj had their little boy Toby Rajas parents were so happy they didn't mind that Raj and Missy got married after they found out she was pregnant not before.

Howard and Bernadette had just gotten married a week before penny had the twins.

Howard's mother was so happy she cried.

After his and George's first kiss Leonard realised why it had never worked for him and penny he was gay and probably always had been.

Five years later when it was legal he and George got married and stayed together for the rest of their lives they even adopted a little girl who was as good looking as George and as smart as Leonard.

One day many years later Sheldon and Penny talked about how their lives had all worked out and how when they met she would never have dreamed it would work out like this.

Sheldon just smiled said he loved her and kissed her as passionately as he could and soon Penny couldn't remember her own name never mind what they had been chatting about.

The End.


End file.
